Stairway to heaven - Full version
by Reier
Summary: This story is part of my fiction The Wizard's Diary, it's the full and M rated version of the 18th chapter. After arguing at the Harvest Festival, because of Swarr's advances, it's time for Natsu and Lucy to tell the truth. Although neither of them is good at expressing their feelings in words, their hearts will find another way to succeed in this mission ...


Hello everyone! Here's the long-awaited moment of the truth between Natsu and Lucy and the M chapter that I promised to you. As I've already said it's the first attempt for me to write something like this, I read some things to take as an example and I'm sure that, out there, there are many better writers than me in this field. It 'amazing how certain things are so natural and then become so embarrassing to be written on paper, but the result seems pretty nice. I tried to give this chapter a particular tension, I wanted it to be erotic and romantic, not vulgar. I hope I did it and that you'll like it too!

P.S. next week it will be pure action, someone, that perhaps you forgot, is coming back in town ...

 **Stairway to heaven**

Natsu fell on the bed with a thump and an irritated puff. The shower in the adjacent bathroom kept running continuously, with no intention of stopping. Ever since she had come home that night, Lucy did nothing but ignore him: it was evident that she was angry, but Natsu did not think to deserve that treatment. It was true, maybe he had exaggerated a bit, but all he had done was only to protect her from a slimy disgusting worm. The girl did not have the faintest idea of how important she was for him and of how much he was working hard for her own good.

Natsu sighed when at last Lucy turned the shower knob and the spry died. The dragon took off his shoes and shifted, trying to get more comfortable while waiting. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed and rested his head against the wall.

He should have known from the beginning that being with that girl was not going to be easy. He had arrived in Magnolia with the firm intention of not being influenced by his old memories, but it became more difficult everyday he passed next to Lucy. Everything about her reminded him of Mavis: her hair, her eyes, her smile, her perfume, her magic, even the way she get angry. Her passion for books, her habit of sleeping till late, that behavior a little clumsy and rebellious, everything was so similar. Yet at the same time, Lucy was something completely different, with a unique and inimitable charm. It was impossible to compare them but part of Natsu could not help but confuse the boundaries, overlapping them and wanting Lucy exactly like a hundred years before had wanted the other girl.

Natsu closed his eyes, trying to fight back that line of thought, but his mind had already passed a very dangerous border. Even if he wanted to isolate himself from the room he could not do it. From his seat on the bed he could hear everything: any noise on the other side of the door. The Lucy's wet steps on the floor and the way in which she rubbed her hair with the towel. He could hear even the droplets of water that ran down her body, coming down softly along her neck, the curve of her breast and then fell down with a splash.  
It was a real torture. He knew exactly everything that was happening on the other side of the door but he could not see it.

See it? Why suddenly he wanted to see it?

Natsu rubbed his face, breathing deeply to extinguish the fire that he was starting to feeling in the chest and in the lower part of the stomach. - Remember that you did not come here looking for an opportunity lost a century ago ... - He whispered to himself and it was then that the bathroom door opened and Lucy made her entrance into the room, barefoot. She still had wet and messy hair, but the girl had already put on her pajamas: a simple pink shirt with gray shorts. They looked like parts of different sets assembled together. The fabric of the shirt was a bit larger than necessary and fell soft, leaning gently like a veil, on her breasts. The shorts instead were tight and wrapped, highlighting, her back.

The girl tossed him barely look. She said nothing and did not scream, like he did every night, because she had found him on her bed. She did not even ask if he still needed the bathroom. Lucy laid down on her side of the mattress, with her back to him, pulled up the covers and turned off the bedside light. But as soon as the switch was turned off, something lit like a flame inside of Natsu. He could not bear the idea of being ignored in that way. Not by her, not by her too ...

\- Okay, now you and I will have a nice talk about this thing! - Natsu pressed the switch again, pulled back the covers and grabbed Lucy's arm, forcing her to turn around. The girl protested and tried to push him away with a slap but the dragon reacted faster than her, grabbing her by the wrists. At that point Lucy tried to kick but Natsu stopped her again, squeezing his legs around her waist. Blocked that way, with her arms stretched above her head and with the weight of Natsu that pinned her to the bed, there was really nothing that Lucy could do, nothing but scream out loud - Get off me now! -

\- I won't go anywhere if you don't listen before to what I have to say! -

\- I said that I don't want to talk to you! -

\- You are right! - Shouted the dragon, going straight to the point - I've exaggerated! - But even that admission was not enough for Lucy, the girl was too angry to calm down so easily. - And that's all you have to say? Because of you I looked like an idiot! You have ruined the party! -

\- But it was only five old bastards ... -

\- I know that they look like decrepit mummies but that's the board of directors of my company! And they are important people! -

\- I was just trying to protect you ... -

\- I don't need of your help! Have you forgotten that the only reason you're here is because Erza forced me to take you home? I'm grown up, I can look after myself and I just can't understand why you have to stay always stuck to me! -

Natsu had no words to answer that question. He reacted instinctively, pressing his mouth against that of Lucy. The girl's lips were soft and gentle, like he had imagined them. Natsu allowed himself a long moment to savor them, sucking lightly on the lower lip before letting go. When he pulled away to look into Lucy's eyes, he discovered that all trace of anger was gone and what remained was a mixture of surprise and confusion.  
\- Now do understand why? - Asked the dragon, resting his forehead against hers. Sensing that she would hit him, Natsu the freed her wrists, using his right hand to stroke her cheek - It's true, they forced us to stay together against our will, but ... I like to stay here with you. You are easily offended, you get angry for everything, but I like you. And you won't get easily rid of me, you can forget it. -

\- Didn't you say that female humans don't interest you? - Lucy replied, while studying the dragon with a skeptical eye. Her heart was beating a thousand a mile for the excitement and she knew that Natsu could hear it. That night she had thought of being an idiot for thinking that among them there was some hope and now she had to change her mind again.

\- I may have told you a little lie. - Confessed the dragon kissing her again. This time Lucy didn't stood still against his mouth, but she reacted instinctively, moving her lips. Natsu could not resist and added a bit more of passion to invite her to open her mouth and let him slip his tongue inside. Immediately he ran into Lucy's one. He would have never imagined to be returned with such energy. For a while both dueled for dominance, without either of them wanting to give ground. Natsu used his knee to open her legs and place himself against her and he slipped his hand under the fabric of her shirt, sliding it along the side and then down the back. He pulled away from Lucy's lips only when he had emptied her lungs of all their oxygen. Natsu stroked her cheek with his nose before approaching her ear and whisper - I need you tonight. - The dragon moved, rubbing his against her to emphasize the better concept. It was obvious how excited he was, his voice sounded more hoarse than usual, and only an idiot would not have noticed the bulge in his pants, Lucy could clearly feel it pressing against her. In past weeks she had learned to love the dragon, despite him being the most chaotic and destructive creature she had ever met. She liked being with him, but she never imagined that night could take a turn like that, and especially so quickly. She did not know what to say ...

\- Natsu ... - Lucy began, but her voice failed her when the dragons placed his lips on her neck. His kiss snatched from her an ecstatic cry. Lucy felt Natsu smile against her skin, amused for having discovered that sensitive point.

\- You don't have to tell me anything, I know that you want it too. - Whispered the dragon sliding a finger across her throat - Dogs can smell fear, the nose of a dragon can smell many things ... -

And Lucy's smell was like a sweet poison, which went up in his brain and then descended down into his lungs, intoxicating him. The scent of the shower gel and the shampoo were still strong, they were like cherry blossoms, but Natsu could still feel the characteristic odor of the girl's skin, a sweet smell, similar to that of cotton candy. He felt in it the presence of all hormones and pheromones that are activated in a body when the desire becomes stronger.

\- Na ... - Lucy cocked her head to the side, giving him more room to kiss her on the neck, in the hollow of the shoulder and then further down, along the line of her cleavage. She wanted to answer, but she felt as if hypnotized by his touch. Lucy could not lie either to herself or to her body: until a few minutes before the only thing that she wanted was to throw him out of home and now the only thing she wanted was to let him inside.  
\- Turn off the lights before ... - Whispered Lucy and Natsu did immediately as he was told, pressing a hand against the nearest switch. Then he grabbed the edge of the girl's shirt and pulled it on in one fell swoop. Lucy did not wearing a bra when she slept at night and that was enough to leave her topless. Natsu remained motionless for a few seconds to look at her and Lucy got the feeling that, even with the lights off, his dragon eyes could distinguish every single detail. Natsu then, returned to kiss her, with even more force and passion than before. His hands ran up and down, again and again, on her body, to examine every centimeter of skin. It was like he was unable to get enough of it.

\- Have you ever done this before? -

\- Since when is your business? - Lucy did not want to ruin the moment with such questions.

\- If you've never done it then I'll teach you everything. - Continued the dragon, completely ignoring what she had to say - If you already know how to do it, then forget it all, I'll teach you all over again. - Natsu kissed her chin and began to descend further down, following the line of the jugular and paused at her collarbone before arriving on her breast. He took one with his hand and the other with his mouth, using his thumb and tongue to caress her nipples. Lucy could not suppress a groan of pleasure and her knees went bended to draw Natsu closer. But she could not keep him still. His mouth was warm and his tongue tireless. After torturing one breast he passed to another and then continued on his way down along her abdomen, he paused only for a moment on her navel and then get to the edge of the shorts. Natsu stroked the fabric, tucking a finger under the fabric and smiled as soon as he realized that Lucy's skin in that point was soft and smooth, just like the rest of her body. The girl thought that he was about to undress her but Natsu continued to kiss her on the fabric, on the pubis and then in the middle, stroking her legs.

It were centuries that the dragon did not felt so much on fire but he wanted to take as much time as possible. He was not joking when he had said that he wanted to teach Lucy how to make love: he really wanted to go over every pass, every single element, even if being patient like that, just between the legs of the girl, was not an easy task. Her scent was calling him.

\- Put yourself comfortable. - Suggested Natsu before pulling away, whit one swoop, the shorts and the panties that laid beneath. He pulled Lucy's legs on his shoulders and went immediately to the attack, sucking the clitoris. A sudden shiver shook her from head to toe and the girl took a deep breath. Her hand moved reflexively, grabbing Natsu by the hair while his tongue stroked her. Natsu continued with energy, enjoying the taste of Lucy's excitement. He slipped his tongue between her lips, just as he had done before while they were kissing, moving it in and out and to the side. Lucy automatically arched his pelvis but now Natsu held her, pinned to the bed. At the touch of the tongue he added a couple of fingers, sliding them into her.  
It was so exiting. With each movement Lucy was a step closer to the limit and eventually Natsu felt a chill shake the girl and her body tighten around his fingers, once, twice, three times. Only then he let go and Lucy slumped on the bed sheets, breathing hard. She'd forgotten to breathe, she had forgotten even how it was to breathe.  
Natsu took advantage of that moment of pause to take off the scarf and throw it on the nearest chair. He threw off his shirt and broke free of his pants and boxers. And he returned to position between Lucy's legs kissing her.

She could still savor her own taste on the dragon's mouth, and even though she still lacked breath she let him do what he wanted, as he passed his hand behind her back and moved against her, looking for the right entry point. When Natsu finally slid inside, Lucy felt another chill go through her bones and a long moan of pleasure came out from her mouth. Even Natsu groaned with pleasure, enjoying the wonderful feeling of being inside her. She was so wet, so hot, so perfect around him that the only thing that he wanted was to: have more.

The dragon's body began to move of its own accord, pushing inside, with more intensity, faster and faster. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his arm, holding on him so hard to shove almost her nails in his skin.

The feeling was so intense that for a moment the dragon almost lost control and forgot everything except to push. But he could not settle for so little: he wanted something more. Natsu allowed himself a moment to look at the girl beneath him: Lucy had closed her eyes, and she had brought a hand to her mouth as if to stifle the cries that escaped from her throat. But it was impossible to silence them even if she bit her fingers. The dragon moved her hand away from her mouth and lowered to her ear to whisper - I want to hear you. -

\- Na ... Natsu ... - Lucy whispered, throwing more fuel on the Fire Dragon. She felt again her body warm and the pleasure overcome her, even if she did not believe it was possible in such a short time. The more Natsu moved the more she felt like screaming, she just could not help it. Eventually a new shiver of pleasure shook all her body and the dragon's name came out as a hoarse long howl. She wanted to enjoy some a bit more of that feeling and keep Natsu caught between her legs but the he slipped out and was able to rub against her just one last time before reaching the limit. A wave of pleasure shook him too and only then Natsu let Lucy go, stretching next to her, relaxing his muscles and kissing her softly. Lucy took his face in her hands and let him do as he wanted, till they exhausted their breaths.

For a while both looked at each other in silence, in the dark, then the girl began to whisper - It was ... - But she did not finish, Natsu silenced her resting a finger on her lips. - I know that you liked, your body can't lie to me. -

\- Do you know that you are overly presumptuous? - Lucy slapped him on the chest but the dragon was not intimidated, he laughed and hugged her - If you want the next time you can stay on top so to show me how good you are. - Lucy felt her cheeks burn and heart in revolt. Dragons had to have really some special power to be able to confuse women so much. Now she was beginning understand Levy and why, although it sounded crazy, she could not break away from Gajeel.

\- Okay, next time it's my turn. I'm good to drive. - But while Lucy said it she tightened her grip on Natsu pressing her forehead against his chest like a puppy. And before she knew it, the heartbeat of her companion had already lulled her into sleep. She did not hear Natsu whispering - I'll take care of you, I promise, no one will harm you. -


End file.
